


Will You Be Mine?

by raspberry_chocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_chocolate/pseuds/raspberry_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's homecoming, Cas wanted to go, and can Dean's life be any more of a cliché? <br/>Bonus points if you catch all the references ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be Mine?

Ugh. _Why am I even here?_ Dean thought as he looked around the room for what felt like the hundredth time since they got here. Homecoming was stupid. And whoever had decided that "Under the Sea" was a good theme for homecoming was even stupider. There were bubbles everywhere. And why did everything have to be _blue_? Ugh. And then his eyes fell on Cas. _Right. That's why I'm here,_ his brain provided unhelpfully.

 

Dean had decided early on that he was skipping homecoming this year. He didn't have a date, and he hadn't been interested in getting one. He and Cas could just hang out at his house and watch movies. That would be way more fun anyway. He’d been on the verge of telling Cas about his plan when he had come up to him the Monday before the dance, but Cas had beat him to the punch:

 

"Dean," Cas had asked, somewhat shyly. "Would you like to go to the dance with me on Friday?" Dean had been so shocked that he'd stared at his friend, completely speechless for what felt like half an hour – although it was probably closer to ten seconds. But just as Dean had snapped out of his trance, and was about to tell Cas that _hell yes_ he wanted to go to the dance with him, the other boy had quickly added "As friends of course." and he'd started to babble about how it was their last year, and he really wanted to go, but he didn't have a date and -

 

"Sure, Cas," Dean had cut him off, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach and smiling instead. "If it makes you happy."

 

And Cas had smiled and Dean knew in that instant that it had been the good call to make.

 

And now it was Friday and Dean had picked Cas up earlier tonight – he’d nearly fallen off the Novaks' front porch when Cas opened the door because _woah_ , but that was besides the point - and here they were. Sitting at a table in the corner of the gym farthest to the dance floor, staring at the people around them, Dean resolutely avoiding Cas’ gaze. _At least the music is decent_ , he thought. Their friend Charlie had been appointed as the DJ for the night, which meant that it wasn’t ballad after ballad like last year. Actually, he was pretty sure there hadn’t been a slow song yet.

 

“Dean?” Cas whispered, effectively breaking Dean out of his reverie. “Do you want to dance?” He asked, as though he’d read Dean’s mind.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean shrugged, standing up and fixing his tie. _Why did I even wear a tie? I don’t do ties._

 

The music slowed as the pair reached the dance floor. _Seriously, Dean how much of a cliché can your life be?_ he thought. And then he recognized the song. He looked up at Charlie on the stage, daggers in his eyes, just as she began to speak. “This is for all you film nerds out there,”she said, winking at Dean. _I’m going to murder her. And I’m_ never _telling her anything ever again._ Dean ground his teeth together.

 

“Hey, Cas, you find a partner, I’m gonna sit this one out.” He said, pointing to their table.

 

“Wait.” Dean felt Cas’ grip on his wrist as he turned away. He looked over his shoulder, only to see his best friends’ eyes filled with the most determined – and hopeful? – look he’d ever seen. “On Monday, you said you’d come to the dance if it made me happy. You dancing with me would make me even happier…”

“Yeah, Cas and I will, I promise, but… this song? Really?”

 

“This song.” Cas nodded.

 

Dean gulped, feeling his heart speed up even more. _Is it possible? Does he…?_ “Aright,” Dean finally answered, his hands shaking as he placed them on Cas’ waist. “Alright.”

 

Cas rested his hands against Dean’s shoulders and the two boys swayed together to the soft rhythm for a moment, hardly touching. Eventually they both relaxed, melting into each other, Cas resting his head against Dean’s shoulder, pressing a smile to the other boy’s neck.

 

“Dean?” Cas whispered as he felt Dean pressing his cheek into his hair.

 

“Hmmmmm?”

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

“You know, Cas, I think I’d be okay with that,” Dean replied, smiling, as Cas lifted his head from his shoulder.

 

Their lips meet for the first time as the last lines of the song fade out, and maybe, just maybe, homecoming isn’t so bad after all.

 

            _Earth angel, Earth angel, please be mine._

_My darling dear, love you for all time._

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

                                        

* * *

 

 

Five years later, if the song plays during the first dance at their wedding reception, well that’s just because Cas is a mushy romantic.

(Who am I kidding though, Dean chose the song because he’s a sap and they’re both smiling so wide that they can barely kiss and holding each other so tight that they can barely move so really it’s mostly just them staring at each other and being utterly happy in the middle of the dance floor and it’s _perfect._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr [here](http://raspberry-chocolates.tumblr.com/post/126699586497/will-you-be-mine) :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
